the_crossover_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Dovahkiin
Dovahkiin, also known as the Dragonborn, is the main protagonist from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, and would be playable in The Crossover Game. In The Crossover Game canon, there are four known characters who have been discovered as Dragonborn. Additionally, the Hero of Cyrodiil, the main protagonist of The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, appears as a variation of Dovahkiin.'' Trophy Information '''LEGENDARY WARRIORS OF TAMRIEL' The Dragonborn is a legendary warrior from the land of Tamriel, born with the rare ability to slay dragons and absorb their souls. Aside from standard weapon skills and magic-casting, the Dovahkiin is able to learn powerful Dragon Shouts, which can be used for many offensive or defensive attacks. The first known Dragonborn was an ancient Nord by the name of Miraak. Several centuries after Miraak's defeat, the return of the World Eater Alduin gave rise to a new generation of Dragonborn, the first of which was a Nord named Raizo, a direct descendant of Raiken, the Hero of Cyrodiil. Unbeknowst to the citizens of Skyrim, two other Dragonborns have yet to be discovered: Raizo's twin sister, Fayre, and the elusive Khajiit thief, Ka'non, commonly known as "King". Dovahkiin's Legacy Canon: *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Hero of Cyrodiil'' *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Dovahkiin'' *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Special Edition'' Non-Canon: *''The Elder Scrolls: Legends of Skyrim'' *''Brawl Legends: Ultimate Ninja Evolution Exclusive'' *''LEGO Dimensions Fanfiction'' Story Role: The story of Dovahkiin takes place after the defeat of Alduin, though the current time placement is unknown. Their current roles in the story have not been revealed as of yet. Rivals: To be announced later... Current Status: In modern times, all of these characters have passed away. Moveset Each character has their own moveset. Dovahkiin is split into four Forms: Raizo, Fayre, King, and Raiken. Additionally, Raizo has two Variations: Imperial Legion and Stormcloak. Raizo: Raizo has two variations: Imperial Legion and Stormcloak. However, despite this, his movesets are identical, except for his Supers. Normal Combos *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Smash Attacks *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Special Moves *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Supers (Imperial Legion) *'Beast Form:' Raizo transforms into a werewolf, changing his moveset. All of his attacks inflict more damage. *'The Ritual Stone:' Raizo uses his Ritual Stone power to raise several defeated Stormcloak soldiers. The soldiers will rush toward Raizo's opponents, triggering a cutscene where a small army appears, attacking opponents. The cutscene ends with Raizo using Call Dragon, as Odahviing flies overheard and unleashes a stream of fire upon the opponents, KO'ing them. Supers (Stormcloak) *'Vampire Lord:' Raizo transforms into a Vampire Lord form, allowing him to drain opponents to restore his own vitality while increasing their damage. He can also summon Vampire Thralls to fight alongside him for a short time. His attacks inflict extra damage. *'Miraak's Power:' A cutscene plays where Raizo casts Bend Will on several dragons, before using a shout that instantly kills them and transfers their power to him, He then transforms into a Vampire Lord with his powers enhanced by Dragon Aspect, allowing him to fly around the stage and use various Shouts to KO opponents. Taunts *TBA *TBA *TBA Animations *'Character Intro:' *'Victory Screen:' *'Losing Screen:' *'Idle Animation:' Fayre: Normal Combos *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Smash Attacks *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Special Moves *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Supers *'Return of the Blades:' Fayre issues a Battle Cry that summons the Blades to her side. Delphine, Esbern, and three randomly-generated Blades Initiates will fight alongside her for a while, dealing high damage to opponents. *'Dragon Aspect:' Fayre intiaites her Dragon Aspect shout, giving her Miraak's power. Her moveset consists entirely of more powerful Shouts. **'Side- Whirlwind Sprint:' Fayre uses all three words of Whirlwind Sprint, making her dash across the screen at an impressive speed. Players should proceed with caution as this move covers a large distance, and may end up sending her off the stage if used improperly. **'Upward- Animal Allegiance:' With all three words known, her shout summons a mammoth to fight alongside Fayre until it is defeated. **'Downward- Slow Time:' Fayre uses the Slow Time shout, which creates a ranged ethereal barrier. Anyone who steps within the barrier moves slowly, while Fayre can move at normal speed. **'Neutral- Call Storm:' Fayre uses the Call Storm shout, creating thunderclouds that strike opponents with lightning, deadling high damage and portential instant KO's. This move can only be used once while Dragon Aspect is in effect. Attempting to use it again will just result in the "Uncharged Shout" sound effect. Taunts *TBA *TBA *TBA Animations *'Character Intro:' *'Victory Screen:' *'Losing Screen:' *'Idle Animation:' Raiken (Hero of Cyrodiil): Normal Combos *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Smash Attacks *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Special Moves *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Supers *'Smash:' [ *'Smash:' [ Taunts *TBA *TBA *TBA Animations *'Character Intro:' *'Victory Screen:' *'Losing Screen:' *'Idle Animation:' King: Normal Combos *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Smash Attacks *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Special Moves *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Supers *'Smash:' [ *'Smash:' [ Taunts *TBA *TBA *TBA Animations *'Character Intro:' *'Victory Screen:' *'Losing Screen:' *'Idle Animation:' Costumes/Alternate Colors TBA